Agent GUN Amy Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was kicked out of the Team. She decides to join the G.U.N to become an agent with Shadow and Rouge. Do you think Sonic will fall in love with her? Read and find out. There will be some SonAmy in later chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.1**

Amy was kicked out of the Sonic Team for being useless and getting captured by Dr. Eggman too many times. Sonic brought a new team member, Sally Acorn. His girlfriend.

Amy and Sally used to be best friends when they were kids, but then became enemies. Why? Because Amy had a crush on Sonic; Sally became Sonic's girlfriend first because he loves Sally more than ever, but not Amy. Amy still doesn't understand why he does not show his feelings to her. She gives him everything to impress her, but he threw it away like trash. This hurt Amy a lot. She was only trying to do something nice to him, and this is what she gets?

If Amy wants Sonic to be with that princess, then so be it.

Amy was at her house; destroying everything that is related to Sonic, and throws it in the garbage trash outside her door.

After she calms down from her anger, she thinks of something. She then had an idea, she decides to call Rouge.

"_Hello?" _Rouge said through the phone.

"Hey Rouge. It's Amy" Amy said.

"_Hey girl. Are you feeling okay? I heard that the Team kicked you out. I can't believe they would do that to you" _Rouge said.

"I feel very heartbroken. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like killing myself" Amy said with a cracked voice.

"_Amy please don't kill yourself. I know you're feeling hurt by that blue boy, but if he wants to be with that squirelmunk, then it's his choice. I don't know why he chose her, he is so blind to pick the wrong girl, hon" _Rouge said.

"I know. I gave him everything to make him happy, but he just throws it away like crap. I don't know Rouge, I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so lonely" Amy said with tears.

"_How about joining the G.U.N? We could really have you in our group if you want" _Rouge said.

"Really? I get to use guns and motorcycles?" Amy asked.

"_Yup. Looks like you're becoming like Tomb Raider" _Rouge jokes and chuckles. This made Amy giggle.

"Great! Can I come over to the place where you and Shadow are?" Amy asked.

"_Of course, hon. We'll be waiting for you. Bye, hon" _Rouge said.

"Bye Rouge" Amy said as she and Rouge hanged up.

Amy left her house and was on her way to go to G.U.N military organization.

She was walking on the sidewalk of Station Square; she saw Sonic with his girlfriend.

"Amy? Uh…you feeling okay?" Sonic said in concern. He knew that he kicked her out of the Team.

"Don't ever talk to me, again" Amy gritted her teeth angrily.

"You don't have to be mad that he kicked you out" Sally said sarcastically. She and Amy were enemies.

"Shut up. I don't care if you're trying to make me jealous, Sally. I don't love Sonic anymore. You can have him all you want" Amy said coldly.

"You're just too young to be with him" Sally smirked.

"Hmph! Whatever. And by the way Sonic, I don't need you to save me from Eggman anymore" Amy glared at him.

"But….Amy…I…."

"Shut up. I know that you don't love me or care about me. You care about Sally more than me. Since I'm no longer in your Team, I will be joining someone else's Team. And don't ask who it is, because you won't like it. Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy said coldly, she then leaves those two.

Sonic was stunned by Amy's behavior. Sonic wanted to follow her but he was with Sally.

Five minutes after she has arrived at the G.U.N military base, she saw Rouge and Shadow standing at the door entrance. They noticed the look on Amy's face. She looks very depressed and heartbroken. Probably because of Sonic. How could he kick her out of his Team? So called-hero he is.

"Amy, you okay?" Rogue asked in concern. She sees some tears on Amy's cheeks.

"Rose, forget about that blue faker. He's an idiot to kick you out. Don't feel so sad" Shadow said as he comforts her; he was like a brother to her.

"I know, but it hurts too much. I can't take the pain in my heart, Shadow. It won't heal itself. It….hurts…." Amy said with a cracked voice.

"Shhh….i understand Rose. I know you love him very much. But thinking about him will cause you too much pain in your heart. It's time to move on, Rose" Shadow said as he comforts her some more to calm her down. Rouge stroked Amy's back to soothe her.

"You're right Shadow. I have to move on and forget about him. But what if he tries to find me and sees that I'm in your group? He'll be very pissed off about this" Amy said.

"Then it's his fault for kicking you out. But if he finds out, don't listen to him. He broke your heart too many times" Shadow said.

"That blue boy really is a dumb idiot to kick our sweet girl from their Team. That is very wrong of him to do that" Rouge said.

"I know, but let's get inside. I hope you're ready, Rose" Shadow said.

"I'm ready to become a G.U.N agent" Amy said with a smile.

* * *

**Amy's got kicked out of the Team. She later becomes a G.U.N agent. There will be some SonAmy in later chapters. **

**If you don't like it, don't send comments. If you do like this story, please comment, but no negative comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.2**

A year later

Amy Rose became an agent of G.U.N with Shadow and Rouge. She now learned how to shoot with guns, drive motorbikes, hand-to-hand combat, and missions.

Amy has changed; her quills were now longer to her waist. She no longer wears her red dress, her red headband, or her red boots. She now wears black leather tank-top, black leather pants, and black boots._ (Outfit like Electra from the movie DareDevil)._ She had black heavy dark makeup to make her look like a Goth. She also has black tribal tattoos on her arms.

Amy looked very sexy and hot in her leather clothing. She no longer uses her piko piko hammer anymore, she now uses guns. She also has Chaos powers like Shadow's. He taught her some of his Chaos abilities to her for months. She was now getting better at using them.

She even got over Sonic; she no longer has interest in him. And she doesn't want to be loved again. She knows that guys don't love her, they only want her body. What a bunch of perverts.

Today's mission is to claim the chaos emerald from Dr. Eggman. Amy knew this will be too easy; she fought Eggman's robots a few times.

She wants to do this mission alone without any help. She's been getting stronger and tougher.

Amy walks outside of the facility and starts her G.U.N motorbike. She drives fast on the road.

Moments later; she found Eggman's base. The area was covered in snow, (similar to the game level in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006).

Amy's G.U.N communicator watch beeps.

"_This is G.U.N HQ, we discovered that Dr. Eggman has the Chaos Emerald and your mission is to reclaim the Choas Emerald. Over and out" _the communicator turns off.

"This is going to be easy. Now to find a way to get inside" Amy said quietly.

Amy then sees an air vent. She can be able to fit through, since she's petit.

"Ah. Gotcha" Amy smirks as she crawls inside the air vent.

While crawling through the air ducts, she found an air vent. She lands on her feet to the floor perfectly like a cat. She looks around to see if there are robot guards or anything that can detect intruders. But there were no robots here.

"Hmmm. No robots, I guess there's no one here. Wait a minute" Amy's ears twitch lightly. She could tell that someone is here; she took out her two pistol guns from her black gun holsters. She heard a whoosh noise, something blurry blue and fast. It was right behind her, she quickly points her gun to the person. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Sonic puts his hands up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. How dare you show your face to me" Amy said coldly. Still holding out her pistol gun at him.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic was so shocked to see her. She has changed a lot. He sees her so sexy and beautiful.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you doing here?" Amy said angrily.

"Here to get the Chaos Emerald back. What are you doing here? And why are you using guns? Don't you think it's dangerous to play with them?" Sonic said.

"Why do you care? I'm not the same girl who chases you anymore. And where's your girlfriend Sally? Was she supposed to be with you on your mission?" Amy said sarcastically.

Sonic sighs sadly, "She broke up with me, and she's with her new boyfriend"

"That's so sad. I guess you'll have to find someone else then. Now if you don't mind, I'm on a mission to get the Chaos Emerald. So don't stand in my way, bozo" Amy said as she put her guns back in her black gun holsters.

She walks quietly, leaving Sonic stunned. Sonic goes up to her.

"Amy, you changed. And are those real tattoos?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, they're real" Amy said, as she continues walking.

"She looks so sexy" Sonic whispered to himself; not knowing that Amy heard him. She then smirks seductively.

"Hmm…..you think I'm sexy, Sonikku?" Amy asked seductively to him. Sonic didn't know she heard him say 'sexy' to her. He was now blushing hard.

"….Um…." Sonic couldn't speak, he was just hypnotized by Amy's leather clothing. He loved that leather she's wearing; it makes her look so sexy. His thoughts were interrupted by Amy pushing him against the wall.

"Huh?" Sonic was speechless from being pinned against the wall.

"I saw you looking at my leather outfit. You are a naughty boy to stare at my body" Amy whispered seductively. Pressing her stomach against his, this was making Sonic nervous. She hooked his chin and pulls him close to look at her eyes.

"You know….you should be thinking back to what you did to me was very hurtful. You broke my heart Sonic. Just like Sally broke your heart for dumping you. Are you heartbroken" Amy said seductively. Sonic's ears droop down, he felt guilty for what he did to Amy was very hurtful.

"Yeah, you feel terrible. I've been trying so hard to impress you but you reject it. It's been years Sonic. You broke my heart too much. Since I don't love you anymore, I don't want to be loved again" Amy pulls away from him.

"And one more thing: I'm a G.U.N agent. Just like Shadow and Rouge. I'm no longer in your Team anymore, because you kicked me out. I'm never going back with you again" Amy said coldly, as she walks away, focusing on her mission.

* * *

**Sonic now sees Amy. Do you think he'll fall in love her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.3**

"Are you crazy? Why would you join the G.U.N?" Sonic went up to her. He was about to grab her but Amy was too quick. She pushed him down on the floor, she was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"What was that, Sonic? Did you call me crazy?" Amy said seductively again. She likes to tease him.

"Whoops. My bad?" Sonic chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, you're bad. The reason why I joined the G.U.N is because you kicked me out of your team. So I became an agent with Shadow and Rouge. They taught me new skills and stuff. Shadow also taught me how to use Chaos powers. You never taught me anything" Amy said.

"You should've asked me" Sonic said.

Amy chuckles coldly and shook her head, "I did, but you ran away from me. You never gave me a chance. You blew it" Amy said. Still on top of Sonic.

Sonic sighs in regret, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Ames. Can you forgive me for what I done to you all these years?" Sonic pleaded.

"I don't know, my heart is broken into pieces. You'll have to do better than that" Amy smirks seductively at him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sonic asked.

"No thanks"

"What? Why?"

"Because you never make me happy. You always stood me up on dates and you never showed up in time. I'm not going on a date with you" Amy said.

Sonic then had an idea, he rolls over; to be on top of Amy as he pinned her wrists down.

"You sure about that, Ames?" Sonic smirks at her. Amy smirks back.

"Get your blue ass off of me" Amy threatened him.

"Oohh. I don't think so, Amy. Not if you go on a date with me" Sonic grins.

"Why should I?" Amy asked.

"Because I love you" Sonic said.

"I'm not buying it. You're just playing with my heart, dumb ass" Amy threatened again.

"Come on, Ames. You know you want to" Sonic whispered seductively in her ear. This made her blush.

"How will I know that you're going to show up on time?" Amy asked.

"I will show up on time" Sonic said seriously.

Amy sighs; she gives up, "Fine, I'll go on a date with you. But if you don't show up on time, I'll shoot you in your ass" Amy threatened at him. Sonic chuckles, he loves it when Amy is mad at him. She looks too cute when she's pissed.

"Shoot my ass? Now that's not very polite" Sonic smirks seductively.

"Oh, shut up. Now get off me. I'm here to get the emerald" Amy said coldly. Sonic shrugs his shoulders and got off of her.

"Thank you" Amy said as she gets up; she was about to walk away but Sonic yanked her, pulling her close to him. With her back touching his chest. His hand slowly strokes her hip, and stopping to her stomach. He then leans his head in her neck, smelling her strawberry scented quills.

"You know…..maybe we can work together. What do you say?" Sonic whispered in her ear.

"Fine, but don't screw it up, bluey" Amy said. She then felt his hand running down to her thigh; Sonic loved feeling that smooth leather pants.

"Hmmm….you look so sexy in that leather" Sonic murmured in her ear. Amy blushed very hard.

"Thanks" Amy murmurs. Sonic pulls away. Amy and Sonic walked together into the halls to complete the mission.

* * *

**Do you think Amy will trust Sonic after they complete the mission?**

**And please no negative comments. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.4**

**_If you don't like it, don't send comments. If you do like this story, send comments. No negative comments please. Thank you._ **

* * *

While Sonic and Amy were walking in the halls of Eggman's base; Amy's ears twitched. She takes out her guns from her holsters. She points it at Sonic.

"Don't move" Amy said quietly.

"What are you—Whoa!" Sonic dodged from the bullet; the bullet hits the robot. It was Egg pawn. Eggman's robot soldiers or whatever they are.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* **Amy shoots at the robot with her two pistol guns. Making her look more like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider.

Once she shot the robot, she puts her guns back in her gun holsters. She then looks back at the blue hedgehog.

"Come on, blue bozo" Amy said.

"You could have used your hammer, you know" Sonic said. Amy pulls out one gun at points it at his forehead.

"Please don't shoot me!" Sonic panicked; thinking that she'll shoot him. But she didn't.

"Do you want me to shoot you in your big mouth or are you going to shut up?" Amy said coldly.

"What did I say?" Sonic holding up his hands like a suspect.

"About my stupid hammer, idiot. I don't use it anymore. I use guns and chaos powers now" Amy said as she puts her gun away.

"Don't ask any more questions, we're here to focus on the chaos emerald. Now stay close and shut up" Amy said.

They continue to stay together.

Moments later; they found the chaos emerald inside the glass tube. With detecting lasers surrounding it.

"Damn it. Detecting lasers are guarding the emerald. This will be too easy for me" Amy smirks.

"What?"

"You stay here and don't touch the red lasers or we're busted. And no distractions. Got it?" Amy said grumpily.

"Um, okay. But be careful Ames" Sonic said.

"Hmm…..you worried about me?" Amy asked seductively.

"Please don't do that again" Sonic blushed.

Amy kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

"You're too cute when you blush" Amy whispered in his ear.

Amy chuckles and focuses on getting through the lasers without touching them. She did some forward rolls, handstands, crawling, and some backhand springs. She made through without getting detected.

Sonic was so speechless; she made it through without getting caught.

"Wow" Sonic stammers.

After she got the chaos emerald; she did the same moves of getting through the lasers without touching it. Sonic was speechless, his jaw was wide open, no words coming out of his mouth.

"Well, are you going to say something?" Amy snapped him out of his trance.

"Uh….that was very impressive" Sonic stammered.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here. Hold my hand" Amy said to him. He did what he was told to do as he holds her hand. Amy held out the chaos emerald and 'Chaos Control' out of here.

Outside of Eggman's Base

A pink flash light appeared out of nowhere; it was Amy and Sonic. Sonic was about to grab the chaos emerald from Amy but she slapped his hand from reaching the emerald.

"Don't even think about getting the emerald. It's mine and I'm going back to G.U.N HQ" Amy said as she was about to leave, Sonic grabs her arm.

"Wait Ames. I want to go with you. And you also said that you're going on a date with me" Sonic smirks.

"Fine, follow me. I have my ride with me" Amy said. Sonic follows her.

Amy found her motorbike; Sonic was so shocked that she can drive a motorbike.

"Well, hop in. And hang on tight" Amy said. Sonic goes behind her as he wraps his arms around her waist. She starts the motorbike, and drives out of here.

Moments after they arrived at the place; Amy parks her motorbike. They went inside and noticed that Shadow and Rouge were standing there.

"What's Faker doing here?" Shadow growls, he was about to punch Sonic but Amy stopped him.

"Shadow, don't. He told me that he was sorry for what he did to me. So I forgive him" Amy explained to Shadow.

"Fine, but I'm still pissed off with him" Shadow said grumpily as he crossed his arms.

"I know, but he learned his lesson. So please don't hurt him" Amy said.

"Fine" Shadow said coldly. He really hates Sonic.

"So blue boy, what happened with your girlfriend Sally?" Rouge asked.

"She broke up with me, she's with someone else" Sonic said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rouge said.

"Anyway, here's the emerald I got. So here" Amy said as she gave the chaos emerald to Rouge.

"Ah. Hello my beautiful gem. Did you miss me?" Rouge said. Shadow rolls his eyes. He knew that Rouge loves diamonds and gems a lot.

"Are you always obsessed with treasure?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Well, I love jewels. I'm a treasure hunter" Rouge said with a smirk.

While Shadow and Rouge were talking to each other; Sonic smirks at Amy.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you were going to show up" Amy said.

"I thought we can start now. And by the way, still wear that sexy leather outfit" Sonic said seductively.

"You really love that leather outfit. You're such a bad boy, Sonic" Amy smirks seductively.

"I know, and you're a bad girl for threatening me. When you said 'shoot your ass' at me. I don't think it was nice" Sonic said seductively at her.

"I know I love it when I'm bad" Amy said with a sexy voice.

"Well then, let's go out on our date, my sexy rose" Sonic whispered in her ear.

"Very well, my perverted blue boy" Amy smirks at him.

"I'm no pervert, Ms. Rose" Sonic teasing her.

"Whatever, now let's go" Amy said.

Sonic follows her; he really loved the way Amy is right now.

'You're too beautiful, Ames' Sonic in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.5**

Sonic was right behind Amy; his heart was beating like crazy. He does not know why, but it feels like he's in love with her. Since that Sally broke up with him, he felt heartbroken by her. She wasn't the one for him. He still did not know why Sally broke up with him.

As for Amy, she's been doing everything to impress her, but he rejects it. He felt guilty and ashamed for rejecting her; he knew that she's been in love with him. He thought she had this fangirl crush, but she's different. Falling in love with Sally was a mistake, because she never gives anything special with him. But with Amy, she gives everything to him for being on his side.

His thoughts were interrupted by Amy.

"Yoohoo! Anybody home?" Amy joked. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking" Sonic said.

"Thinking about what?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighs, "I felt bad for rejecting you Amy. I'm so sorry for breaking your heart" Sonic's ears droop down.

"Now you realized what you done to me was very hurtful. And let me ask you something; did Sally ever make you happy?" Amy asked.

"…..No….all she does is force me to buy her clothes, jewelry, and all that expensive stuff. She never buys anything for me" Sonic said sadly.

"So she only likes what she wants, not to give you anything special. But what about me, have I ever made you happy?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you did something to make me happy. You gave me presents on my birthday and even Christmas. Sally never does that for me" Sonic said with a crack voice.

"Don't feel so sad, Sonic. What Sally did was very selfish. You got to put the past behind you" Amy said.

"You're right, Amy. It's just that I feel heartbroken that Sally dumped me like crap" Sonic sobs quietly. Amy gasped at this, she never saw him cry like this. She goes up to him and hugs him. Sonic hugs her back, buries his head on Amy's shoulder, and continues sobbing.

"Shh….don't cry Sonic. Please don't cry" Amy rubs his back to hush his crying.

Moments after Sonic has calm down from his sobs; he pulls away and looks at Amy.

"You okay?" Amy asked. He nods, but sadly.

"You ready for the date? Maybe you'll feel better when we spend some time together. How does that sound, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Okay, I just want my heart healed. Seems to me that you're healing my heart for me" Sonic said with a smile. Amy smiles back.

"No problem Sonic. Now come on, take me on a date with you. It will make you feel better" Amy said. Sonic nods.

Sonic carries her in bridle style and sped off for the date.

Sonic and Amy arrived at the beach; there were only a few people there, since it's almost sunset. Sonic and Amy were taking a walk near the shoreline, without letting the salt water touching their feet.

"It's so beautiful" Amy said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Sonic said to her.

"You're so sweet, Sonic" Amy said cutely.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

Minutes of walking near the shoreline; it was getting dark outside. The city had the lights on.

Sonic and Amy were now at the city of Station Square, holding hands together as they walk down the sidewalk.

"So where would you like to go?" Sonic asked.

"How about at your place? We can watch a movie or something" Amy said.

"Okay, hang on tight" Sonic said as he carries her and sped off to his place.

They arrived at Sonic's apartment. As they were inside the apartment, Sonic turned on the lights in the room.

"So, what movie you want to watch?" Sonic asked.

"Well….um….do you have 'Tomb Raider' movie" Amy asked.

"Yup, I've been watching that three times. It's my favorite movie" Sonic winks at her.

"Mine too" Amy smiles.

As they watched the movie in the living room; Sonic had his arm around Amy's waist; also Amy's guns and holsters are on the table near the couch. While she lays her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She nuzzled her head on his warm chest, purring softly. Sonic's ears perked at the sound of her purring. He then smirks seductively at her, he loved hearing her purr.

(I don't know what kind of purring sound that a hedgehog makes; I don't know how they purr, but they do. Weird but true)

"Hmmm…I love hearing you purr, Ames" Sonic whispers in her ear.

"Hmm…..tell me why?" Amy whispers seductively.

"Because I love you, my Rose" Sonic whispers seductively at her.

"How much you love me?" Amy murmurs.

"Very much" Sonic murmurs; he kissed her lips passionately. Amy kissed back.

Sonic leans down to be on top of her, kissing her roughly. Amy rolls aside, to be on top of him. Sonic was really surprised at how she switched positions. Sneaky girl.

After their kiss, they pulled away to breathe.

"Sneaky girl" Sonic smirks at her.

"And I thought you were the fastest thing alive" Amy said with a sexy voice.

"I know. But only at running" Sonic said seductively.

"Uh-huh. So after the movie is over, can I sleep with you for the night? And don't even think about having 'you know what' with me because I'm not really ready" Amy said.

"Of course. And I'm also not ready for it too" Sonic said.

"I understand" Amy said. She then got off of him and resumes back with the movie.

* * *

**please send nice comments if you like the story. Thank you. **

**I know i suck at writing stories, but i'm trying my best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.6**

Amy was in the bed with Sonic. Her guns and holsters were on Sonic's top dresser.

She was sleeping peacefully, snuggling and purring on Sonic's chest. Sonic smiles at her, seeing how cute she looks in her sleep. He then went to sleep, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

In the morning; Sonic and Amy had breakfast together. After that, they decided to play fight with each other.

Amy tries to punch Sonic, but he blocks her attack.

"Come on, babe. You can do better than that" Sonic teased her. Amy smirks at him.

"Okay" Amy sweep kicks him; making him falls on his back. She then sat on his stomach and pinned his wrists down.

"Too slow" Amy said with a sexy voice.

Sonic chuckles and grins, "Really? Then whose hands are touching your leg?" Sonic said seductively; Amy felt something running up and down her legs. It was Sonic's hands. She blushed really hard.

"Is that your hands touching my legs, Sonikku?" Amy said seductively.

"Yeah. I love feeling that leather. You're too sexy in that leather" Sonic murmurs seductively.

"Pervert" Amy teased him. Sonic grins and rolls over, to be on top of her.

"Am I? I think not" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Then why you put your hands on my legs?" Amy teased him with her seductive eyes.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know"

"You're lying" Amy glares.

Sonic smirks seductively, he leans down and kissed her roughly. She kissed back. Moaning and grunting at the same time. After their kiss, they just stared at each other.

"You're so beautiful" Sonic whispers in her ear.

"How beautiful am I?" Amy teased.

"100% beautiful, my Rose" Sonic said seductively.

"How sweet of you, Mr. Hedgehog. I feel like I love you a lot" Amy grins.

"Me too. I just can't help at loving you. It makes me crazy when I think of you" Sonic said.

"Hmmm. Kiss me" Amy whispers.

"Mmhmm" Sonic murmurs as he kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.7**

After their kiss; Sonic got off of Amy and held out his hand to help her up.

Just then, Amy's communicator watch starts to beep like a phone ringing. Amy answers it.

"_This is G.U.N HQ, we have a message for you. We discovered that Eggman's robots are coming this way to steal the Chaos Emerald. Your mission is to stop Eggman from getting the emerald. Over and out" _

The transmission ends; Amy goes into Sonic's room to get her guns. After she put on her holsters with pistol guns. She was ready to go on her mission, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Ames, I'm coming with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you" Sonic said in concern. Amy could see his handsome green emerald eyes filled with worry, concern, and care.

"Sonic, I'm no longer the damsel in distress anymore. I can fight" Amy said.

Sonic shook his head.

"I understand that but I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Please Amy, I want to help you. Please" Sonic said with a cracked voice, feeling that he's going to cry.

Amy sighs in defeat, "Okay, you can come. But I'm also worried if you get hurt too" Amy said with her head down.

"Hey, look at me. I'm the fastest hedgehog. You know how many times I kicked Eggman's robots and stuff" Sonic grins.

"I know" Amy said.

"Come on, we got to stop those Eggy robots from getting the chaos emerald" Sonic said. Amy nodded.

He carries Amy in bridle style and left the apartment.

**_With Shadow and Rouge_**

They were at the G.U.N HQ, beating up some robots bursting inside the facility.

"There's too many of them!" Shadow said, reloading his gun.

"I know! We can't let them get the Chaos Emerald!" Rouge said, kicking some robots, but more were coming in.

But then, a blue hedgehog spin dashed right through the robots. It was Sonic, as he dashed around like a tornado, destroying five robots.

Amy threw her pink Chaos Spears at the robots without missing a shot.

After defeating all of Eggman's robots; three hedgehogs and one bat were exhausted. They were breathing heavily and panting hard.

"Everyone okay?" Shadow said; breathing and panting at the same time.

"Yeah" they all said.

"Ames, are you hurt or injured?" Sonic said, a little worried.

"I'm fine" Amy rolls her eyes.

"Just making sure" Sonic said.

"You worry too much" Amy smirks at him.

Sonic and Amy were now at the park, having a moment with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.8**

Sonic was holding hands with Amy like a romantic couple; Sonic stared at her gorgeous jade eyes, they were beautiful.

"Your eyes, they're so beautiful" Sonic said sweetly.

Amy blushed and giggles, "Aww…thanks. Your eyes are so handsome, Sonikku"

"Thanks"

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Back there, when you wanted to help me beat all of Eggman's robots. Why did you do it?" Amy asked him.

Sonic sighs, "It's because I didn't want to see you hurt. Remember those times I saved you from Eggman?" Amy nods, "I'm just scared of what Eggman will do to you" Sonic said with concern.

"But Sonic, Eggman never hurt me" Amy said.

"I know, but it's just that I didn't want anything to happen to you. If Eggman killed you, I would be heartbroken" Sonic said with a cracked voice.

"You're scared of losing me if I'm dead?" Amy asked. Sonic winced, but nods.

"But I don't understand"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"When we we're kids, when I first met you. Why did you run away from me all those times? If you truly cared about me, then why did you run?"

"I did that because I was protecting you. Amy, if I did confess my feelings to you, Eggman would find out that I love you. He'll use you against me. And if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do. So I waited for the right moment to confess my feelings to you. And I do love you, Ames. And I'm sorry for running away from you" Sonic said sadly. Amy was so shocked, all these years she thought he didn't like her. But he was trying to keep her safe from hiding his feelings for her.

"You really did that for me to keep me safe from your enemies?" Amy was in tears.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"But what about Sally? You never ran away from her" Amy wondered why.

"I know, but she was being too nice to me. I thought she really loved me, but it was all a lie. She wanted me to become king at her kingdom. But I told her I'm a free spirit. I didn't want to become king, because it's not my future" Sonic sighs.

"I understand why you like to run and save the day. But I want to know how she broke up with you. What happened between you and her?" Amy said. This made Sonic's ears droop down.

"I was at the park waiting for her to come. As I saw her, she was holding hands with another guy. I thought she might have cheated on me. But….." Sonic pauses.

"But what?" Amy wanting him to continue the story.

"But she said she wanted to break up with me. She told me that this relationship is over….And that made me feel heartbroken" Sonic said sadly. He shut his eyes tight.

"Oh my god. But why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know why. But she broke my heart. My heart hurts so badly. I realized that it was a mistake to love Sally" Sonic said, he starts to cry.

But Amy hugs him to comfort him. Sonic felt her arms around him, he hugs her back. Burying his face on her shoulder.

"Shh…..it's okay Sonic. Just let it out, relax. I'm here" Amy said softly.

"Thank you Amy. You have no idea how much I missed you. I'm so sorry for kicking you out of the Team. It was my fault that I did that to you" Sonic said.

"Shhh…..it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty" Amy said, stroking his quills softly.

Sonic then pulls away, looking into Amy's eyes. He leans in and kissed her hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.9**

Amy kissed him back; roughly. Sonic pushed Amy against the tree, but not too hard.

Pinning her arms, while kissing her hard and moaning. Pretty soon, they needed to breathe. So they broke the kiss. Panting and breathing at the same time.

Staring into each other's eyes, with love. Sonic strokes her long pink quills.

"You're so beautiful" Sonic murmurs. Amy smiles at him, stars sparkling in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a green blur tackled Sonic, as they rolled like a boulder ball. Amy gasps from what she saw.

"Sonic!" Amy runs up to him.

Once that Sonic and the green hedgehog stop tumbling; Sonic kicked the green hedgehog off of him. Amy came to help Sonic up.

"Sonic, you okay?" Amy asked with worry.

Sonic groans a little bit, "Yeah, I'm fine"

The green hedgehog wolf whistles at Amy; he was looking at her leather outfit.

"Hey sexy babe" he flirted.

Amy growls angrily; she really hated when boys are perverts. She takes out her two pistol guns and points it at him.

"Scourge! Don't ever talk to me like that, you disgusting pervert!" Amy hissed.

"Whoa! You have guns too? Purrrr! So feisty" he said seductively.

"I had enough of your big damn flirty mouth!" Amy fires at the ground, as it made Scourge scream and a little jumpy from hearing the gunshot.

"Yikes!" he yelped like a girl.

"KYAH!" Amy jump kicks at him; knocking him out cold. Scourge's cheek became swollen, due to Amy's powerful kick.

"Damn! You're strong!" Scourge wincing.

"Thanks. Now get the hell out of here before I shoot your ass!" Amy threatened at him. Aiming her gun at Scourge. Scourge quickly gets back up, avoiding from being shot.

"Okay! Okay! I'm outta here!" Scourge scrams. He was out of here.

Sonic was so stunned at what he saw was amazing. As Amy put her guns back in her holsters, she turns around to Sonic. She sees his jaw wide open.

She starts to giggle at his reaction. She walks up to him, waving her hand in front of him.

Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Wow…that was amazing Amy" Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic smiles at her; he then carries her in bridle style and sped off to his place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.10**

Sonic brought Amy back to his apartment; Amy decides to take a shower. She asked Sonic if she can take a shower in his bathroom.

He nodded.

Before she was about to head to the bathroom, she pushed Sonic against the wall.

"Don't even think about sneaking in to see me naked" Amy whispered in his ear.

Sonic blushed in deep red; he didn't know that she read his mind.

"Or do want to join me?" Amy smirks seductively.

Sonic's heart was beating crazy as if he's having a heart attack.

"Um, no thanks. I'm good" Sonic stammers.

Amy chuckles at his reaction.

"I was joking, pervy boy" Amy smirks. She heads to the bathroom, and locks the door.

Once that Sonic calms down from his reaction; he walks into his room, to take a nap.

30 minutes later after Amy's shower; she was now back in her leather outfit. The same ones, but it wasn't dirty.

She unlocks the bathroom door and goes to Sonic's room.

As she got to his room, she saw Sonic sleeping on his bed, snoring quietly.

Amy smiles and shakes her head at how adorable he looked when he's sleeping.

A thought came up to her; she thought of giving something special for Sonic.

She saw a sticky notepads on Sonic's desk. She decides to leave a note in case if Sonic wakes up to know where she went to.

**_I went to get something for you, I'll be right back._**

**_Amy Rose_**

After she wrote the note; she left the apartment.

An hour later; Sonic was waking up from his nap. He noticed a piece of sticky note beside his bed. He picks it up and reads.

After he read the note, he decides to wait for her to be back.

"I wonder what she's going to give me" Sonic thought; he shrugs his shoulders.

Just then, the door opens. It was Amy, with a package-like brown box in her hands.

"Hi Ames. Is that for me?" Sonic asked her. Amy nodded.

She gives it to him; then sat beside the bed next to him.

Sonic opens the lid box; inside the box were some black leather clothing. Leather biker-like jacket, leather pants, and Biker/Combat Men's Boots Demonia.

"Hello, leather outfit" Sonic was completely amazed.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Thanks Amy" Sonic said as he winks.

"You're welcome. Are you going to try it on?" Amy smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic said with excitement.

"Great. I'll wait outside" Amy said. Sonic nods.

10 minutes after Sonic tried on the leather outfit; he looked at himself in the mirror. He had on his black leather jacket, but no shirt. His leather pants and boots. Almost like Amy's boots.

"Not bad" Sonic said. He was now ready to show it to Amy; wondering how she'll react when she sees his outfit.

"Amy, ready to say hello to your sexy guy?" Sonic said with a grin.

"Yup" Amy said outside of Sonic's door.

Sonic opens the door and comes out; Amy's jaw dropped, staring at his leather outfit. It was perfect on him. He looked dashing, sexy, and handsome in that leather.

Sonic noticed her look; he goes up to her waving his hand in front of her face. Amy snaps out of her trance.

"What do you think?" Sonic said seductively.

Amy gulps nervously; she couldn't help but stare at his leather.

"You look…sexy" Amy stammers shyly.

"Hmm…..thank you" Sonic murmurs in her ear.

Sonic puts his hands on her hips, almost touching her butt. Amy blushed hard. Sonic kissed her roughly and aggressively.


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.11**

Sonic was kissing Amy roughly and aggressively; moaning and grunting at the same time. They then French kiss; Sonic roughly plays her tongue while running his hands on her waist.

He then pushed her against the wall, not too hard but aggressively. After their kiss, they start to pant, breathing in some air.

Sonic then puts his hand on her butt, the other on her back. Amy didn't care if his hand is touching her butt.

"You know…your hand is on my butt" Amy smirks at him, circling her finger on his bare chest.

"I know…" he whispers in her ear.

Sonic moves his face down to her neck, growling lowly as he bit her neck with his sharp fangs, being careful not to pierce her skin. Amy moans loudly, as she knows what this means. He's marking her as his.

He pulls away from her neck and looks in her seductive eyes.

"Hmm….marking me as your mate, huh?" Amy teasing him.

"Yup, since you're my girl" Sonic smirks at her.

Amy puts her hands on his shoulders; she noticed that he groans in pleaser. She could tell that he was VERY tense.

"You're so tense, Sonikku" Amy whispers seductively. Sonic groans some more, he was definitely tense.

She then brings him to the living room and they sat on the couch. Amy gently takes off his leather jacket, this made her blush.

Sonic chuckles, "You like what you see?"

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush" Amy teased him.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but grins at her. He turns around, his back facing Amy.

She then strokes his blade-spikes from his shoulders. Sonic tensed up a bit, Amy never seen him so tense like this. She continues to massage his shoulders, as she hears purring and groaning from Sonic. She knew he likes this, it was helping him relax.

"….._puuuurrrr…._little higher please….._puuurrrrrr…._" Sonic closed his eyes, while purring.

Amy moves her hands a little higher to his lower neck. She then sees Sonic's tail wagging, she smiles happily. She could tell that Sonic was enjoying this.

"Good so far?" Amy rubbing a little harder.

"MmmmHmmmm" Sonic moans, and then purrs loudly. He felt himself falling asleep.

8 minutes later; Amy noticed that he was asleep. Amy shook her head, but shrugs. She feels tired, since it's already night time. So she sleeps with him on the couch.

But then, she felt herself being lifted up. Since it was Sonic, with his eyes open.

"You must be tired, let's sleep in my room. And also with our leather outfit as well" Sonic whispers in her ear.

He carries her in his arms and walks to his room. He sets her down on his bed.

Then kicks off their boots, and since they were going to sleep with their leather outfit on, they didn't care. Because they love wearing it.

Once they were settled in the bed, Sonic pulls Amy close, with her back touching his chest. (And yes, Sonic is not wearing his jacket).

He then nuzzles on her neck, purring with happiness.

"You know…I've been thinking" Sonic said.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"I feel like getting tattoos on my arms tomorrow" Sonic said.

"You want to get tattoos that look like mine? Great idea, Sonic" Amy said.

"Goodnight, my sexy Rose" Sonic kissed her neck. As it tickled her a little.

They soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.12**

It was now the following morning; Sonic was the first one to wake up. He noticed that his right arm is on Amy's waist. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up, Amy" Sonic whispers in her ear; she groans in her sleep.

Sonic chuckles and shook his head, he then takes off his white gloves. He runs his cold finger on Amy's neck, making her twitch a little.

"….mmm….." she groans lazily.

"I'll help you wake up….." he licks her neck, causing her to squeal. She was now awake.

Sonic chuckles at her, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty"

"You sneaky little hedgehog" Amy grins.

"Thank you" Sonic smirks and winks at her.

"So are you ready to get awesome tattoos?" Amy asked.

"I was born ready. But first, let's have breakfast" Sonic said. Amy nods.

Moments after having their breakfast, it was now time for Sonic to get some tattoos.

Sonic still didn't have his leather jacket, to let the public know that he's Sonic, with his leather pants and boots. And also, no gloves.

Amy found the tattoo place, where she remembered how she got her first tattoos on her arms.

"Is this where you got tattoos?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, now let's get inside" Amy said as they went in.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" the brown male buff hedgehog asked.

"My boyfriend is here to have his tattoo on his arms. Do you have this kind of tattoo like this one?" she asked him, showing her tribal tattoos to him.

"Tribal tattoos, I sure do. Do you want it in black?" he asked.

"Yup" Sonic said.

"Okay then. Right this way. Oh, and my name is Rocky" he said.

An hour later; Sonic now has tribal tattoos on both of his arms. Amy was so shocked that Sonic was strong, for being used to the painful needles. She remembered how painful it was for her to get tattoos.

"Wow, I look good. What do you think, Ames?" Sonic said to her.

"You look awesome. Were the needles very painful to you?"

"A little, but I got used to it" Sonic grins.

Just then, two customers enter inside. It was Sally Acorn, the princess. Behind her was a red male hedgehog. Her new boyfriend; the one that Sonic remembered what he looked like.

Sally then sees her Ex-boyfriend, Sonic.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Sally was so shocked to see him, since she broke up with him. She then walks up and hugs him. Amy saw this, she didn't want to cause violence in here, but to get her off of Sonic.

But then, Sonic gently pushed her off from the hug; not happy to see his Ex-girlfriend. Sally was completely stunned as to why he pushed her off.

"Sally, why did you hug your Ex-boyfriend? Are you cheating on me?" her new boyfriend asked, with his arms folded.

"No, I'm not cheating on you, Flamer" Sally said. Flamer sighs in relief.

"So Sonic, I see you have tattoos, you look….." Sally didn't get to finish, since Sonic held out his hand like telling someone to stop.

"I don't need to hear you say it" Sonic said; but then felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to feel the pain for what Sally did to him. He didn't want to go through this again.

Amy sees that he's going to cry from seeing his Ex-girlfriend. She knew that Sally caused his heart so much pain since she broke up with him.

Amy pays cash to Rocky for Sonic's tattoo.

She then goes to Sonic and takes him away from Sally. Flamer was staring at Sally. She was now nervous.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

They were at the alley, to be alone without having anyone to bother. Amy was petting his quills, hushing his sobs. She knew that he was in so much pain, not because he's physically hurt but was feeling sorrow and heartbroken from seeing Sally. It brings him so much painful memories of him and her.

"Shh…..just breathe Sonic. Let it out" Amy said softly, trying to calm him down, but no success. He was still sobbing badly.

"Amy…..it hurts too much…to see her again…." Sonic mutters, resting his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Shh…..it's okay, Sonic. I'm here for you. I will never let you feel heartbroken ever again" Amy said, petting his soft smooth quills to calm him. He then purrs softly. Feeling so much better to have Amy comforting him.

"Thank you…..Amy…..you made me feel so happy" Sonic sniffles a bit. Pulling away to see her face. He had some sad tears in his eyes. Amy wipes them off.

"I will always make you happy. No matter what" Amy smiles. Sonic was feeling happy, he hugs her.

"Sonic?" a voice was heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.13**

"Sonic?" a voice was heard.

Sonic and Amy knew who it was. Sonic hides his face on Amy's shoulder, not wanting to see that person.

"Sonic, it's me Sally" Sally said as she walks up to them, but Amy stopped her.

"Sally, don't. He's not in a good mood to see you" Amy said, comforting him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Amy. I was talking to him" Sally said rudely. She used to be best friends with Amy, but they were now enemies.

Sonic was still hiding his face from Sally.

"Sonic, aren't you happy to see me?" Sally said with a fake sweet tone.

"…..No…." Sonic mutters.

"No? But—" Sally heard Flamer calling out her name.

"Sally? What are you doing?" Flamer said, walking towards to Sally.

"Flamer, I—"

"You still want him back, do you?" Flamer said angrily.

"…" no response from Sally.

"Well?" Flamer becoming impatient.

"…" still no answer.

But then, Sonic couldn't take this anymore, he tried to hold his tears but no success. He wanted to get away from Sally. He starts to sob hard.  
"Sonic, why are you crying?" Sally said.

"…Because of you…." Sonic hiccups from his sobbing. He held Amy tighter, since he needed comfort.

"Me? What did I do?" Sally confused.

Sonic had enough, he pulls away from Amy and glares at Sally.

"You broke my heart very badly, Sally. You never did anything nice for me. You forced me to buy expensive stuff from the store for you. You never let me buy what I want. All you care is about yourself, not me or anyone else" Sonic starts to sniffle, but sobs a little bit. Trying to control his tears. "Did you ever give me something for my birthday or for Christmas? No, you never did Sal. You never did something to make me happy. And worst of all, you broke up with me; telling me that I was your worst boyfriend ever. That made my heart shatter" Sonic sobs again. Flamer had never seen him so sad, heartbroken, and sorrow; how could Sally do that to Sonic? She was the one who forced him do things with her.

"Sonic….I…." Sally couldn't say anything, she never realized how selfish she was to him when she broke up with him.

"….And now I realized who I love. I loved Amy; I was so stupid to reject her back then. She was the one who did nice things for me. And most of all, she healed my broken heart for me. She never left my side, because she's always there for me. You Sally, you were never there for me. What you did was very selfish" Sonic said. He walks up to Amy, giving her a hug. Amy hugs him back.

Sally was so shocked. Flamer also was stunned at what Sonic just said.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart. Can you forgive me?" Sally said, feeling ashamed.

"Why should I? You never forgave me for what I did to you. So I don't forgive you, Sally. You're not sorry" Sonic said.

"But—" Sally was interrupted by Amy.  
"No, Sally. You're not sorry. You also treated me like crap. You stole him from me, and you also betrayed me" Amy said.

"Betrayed you?" Sally was confused.

"You and I used to be best friends when we we're kids. You knew that I had feelings for Sonic, and you took him away from me. And you also made fun of me, because I was always being the damsel in distress. Well, not anymore. You were never my best friend, Sally" Amy said.

"And you were never my true girlfriend, Sal. I was just an idiot to fall in love with you. You only want me to become king at your royal kingdom. That was not what I wanted. I wanted to be the hero, save innocent lives from danger, and also battle Eggman. That's what I always do, not to become king" Sonic said. Still had some tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Sally Acorn" Amy said. She and Sonic walks away from the alley.

Sally was completely stunned; she realized she betrayed Amy and Sonic. Flamer wasn't happy at this, but he didn't want to leave Sally by herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.14**

Sonic and Amy were now at the G.U.N HQ; they explained the whole story about Sally.

"My god. She just broke up with you, and now she shows up her face again? She needs to leave you guys alone, and move on" Rouge said with her arms folded.

"I agree too, she is really annoying. Much as I hate to hear her flirty mouth" Shadow grumbles.

"Me too. So anyways, are those real tattoos on your arms, blue boy?" Rouge asked.

"Yup" Sonic grins.

"Hmph. I bet those needles must have caused you a world of pain" Shadow smirks at him.

"Very funny, Ultimate Faker. But I got used to those needles" Sonic folded his arms.

"Whatever. So Rose, what brings you here, along with him" Shadow staring at Sonic.

"Well, I was wondering if I can take Sonic to the indoor pistol shooting range" Amy said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to teach him how to shoot with guns" Amy said.

"No way. I am not letting that Faker use guns" Shadow huffed.

"Please Shadow? Pretty please? Please, please, please?" Amy begged, using her cute puppy eyes. Shadow couldn't resist that cute face, he gave in.

"Fine. Next time don't do that cute face at me again" Shadow blushed in embarrassment. Rouge chuckles at his reaction.

"Thank you Shadow. You're like a brother to me" Amy hugs him tight, but then let go for only a couple seconds.

"Yeah, whatever. Right this way" Shadow said. Rouge on his side too.

Sonic and Amy follows them.

They found the indoor pistol shooting range; it was wide and had a whole bunch of targets.

"Wow, this room is huge" Sonic scanning around.

"When you're done, Faker. You'll be cleaning up the mess" Shadow stared at him.

"What mess?" Sonic confused.

"Bullets" Shadow said.

"Shadow, be nice to him. And he's not going to clean up the bullet mess" Amy glared at Shadow.

"Whatever. I wasn't going to force him to" Shadow mumbles.

"Yeah, sure. Now let's go turn on the targets" Rouge said.

Sonic was a little nervous, since it was his first time to shoot with a gun.

"So, how does this work?" Sonic asked.

"It's very simple. Just aim perfectly, with your one eye shut. I'll show you" Amy said.

Sonic watches Amy; she held out her gun, closing her left eye, aiming at the target, and fires.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Amy shot three targets without missing a shot. Sonic was impressed at how she did.

"Just like that?"

"Yup, now you try" Amy said, handing her gun to him.

He memorized the steps for how to do it. He copied like what Amy did, and fires five targets, without missing any of them.

"How did I do?"

"You did great! I'm really impressed, Sonic!" Amy said with excitement.

"Thanks" Sonic winks.

An hour later after he learned how to shoot with a gun; he then did paintball gun to learn how to shoot bad guy from hiding; like in the video game "_Call of Duty_".

After that, he takes a break. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge were at the G.U.N cafeteria _(I know that G.U.N don't have cafeterias, oh well)_, having some lunch.

"That was so much fun shooting. I had a lot of fun" Sonic said, taking a bite on his chili dog. One of his favorite food.

"Me too. I'm really proud of you, Sonic" Amy said, having her French fries with ketchup.

"Thanks, Ames" Sonic said.

The four continues eating their lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.15**

After their lunch; Amy thought of teaching Sonic how to drive a motorbike.

She then asked Shadow and Rouge if she can teach Sonic how to drive a motorbike. They accepted it and nods.

Amy takes Sonic to the area where it has vehicles and other rides.

Sonic eyes shrunk; this area had so many vehicles.

Amy picked out a _BMW R1200GS _motorcycle for him.

"Wow, I like that one" Sonic said.

Amy hands him the motorcycle helmet. She also grabs her motorcycle and helmet too.

"You ready, Sonikku?" Amy grins at him.

"I was born ready" Sonic gave her thumbs up.

Amy and Sonic were now wearing their helmets and driving their motorbikes on the highway.

They went pass by cars; Sonic was getting the hang of it. Compared to his speed of running, he now enjoys riding his motorbike.

He was following Amy.

After he learned how to drive motorbikes; it was now time to head back.

They parked their rides and went inside.

Shadow and Rouge were standing near the other door. As they saw Sonic and Amy coming towards them.

"Hey lovebirds. We have a mission for both of you" Rouge said.

"Me and Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, you and her. So listen" Shadow said grumpily.

"You might not like this mission, but hear it out" Rouge said.

Sonic and Amy both nodded and listens.

"Eggman has captured Sally and whatever that guy's name is. Probably Sally's boyfriend. So your mission is to rescue them. You may not like this, and I don't like it either. You'll have to complete this mission" Rouge said.

"Fine, I just hate to save my enemy. But it's our job to save people from danger" Amy said.

"She's right. It is our job. But I hate to see Sally's face again. She caused so much pain in my heart. But I have to focus" Sonic said.

"Very well, but you two will need guns" Rouge said. She and Shadow gave them each two pistol guns, and the holsters.

Once they were set, they head outside, got on their motorbikes and drove off.

Eggman's Base

Sonic and Amy arrived at the place, the same as last time. They sneaked inside the base without getting caught.

They crawled in the air ducts; Sonic was behind her, but cannot stop starring at her butt.

Amy looks back and noticed that he's starring at her butt.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you starring at my butt?"

"No, I'm not. Now I am. All right, I'm stopping" Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

"Just stay focus on the mission, okay. And stay quiet" Amy said.

"Okay" Sonic said, shaking off the thought of looking at her butt was embarrassing.

Amy found the air vent; she kicks it open and comes out of the air ducts.

They landed on their feet without making a sound.

Amy was now starring at Sonic's tattoos on his arms. She couldn't help but look at how sexy he was with tattoos.

Sonic noticed that she's looking at his tattoos.

"Are you looking at my tattoos again?" Sonic raised his eyebrow.

Amy snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, it's just that you look sexy with those tattoos" Amy blushed.

"It's all right. After we complete the mission, we'll go out together. What do you say?" Sonic smirks at her.

"I would love to" Amy smiles.

They walk down the halls quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.16**

While they walk down the halls; Amy's ears twitched. Sonic noticed her face look, but also sees her ears twitching.

"What—" he was cut off by Amy putting her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Shhh!"

Sonic nods. Amy then takes her hand off of his mouth. She takes out her two pistol guns, Sonic did the same.

They tip-toed quietly without making any sounds, just then, a firing laser out of nowhere blast the wall.

"Shit! That was close!" Sonic said. But concentrates on aiming his two guns at the robot, which shot its laser.

Sonic fires at the robot, rapidly. Amy also helps too, as she shoots the robot with her guns.

Once the robot is down, Sonic and Amy stops shooting and puts their guns away.

"Wow. That was some action!" Sonic cheers to himself.

"Yeah. But we need to rescue Sally and her guy. If she ever bothers you, I'll take care of it" Amy said.

Sonic smiles, "Thanks, Ames"

"No problem. Now let's go" Amy said.

_**With Sally and Flamer**_

They were locked inside a jail-like cell. Sally and Flamer wanted to get out, but it was no use.

"I just hope that Sonic comes and save me" Sally said. Flamer looks at her.

"You mean save 'us'?" Flamer corrected her.

"Whatever" Sally grumbles.

Flamer sighs deeply; he being with Sally wasn't going that well. He knows that Sally wants Sonic, but that blue hedgehog is with someone else now.

Flamer doesn't understand why Sally wants Sonic back, since she broke up with him. She broke his heart badly.

"Sally, I think we should break up" Flamer said. Sally was stunned.

"What? But why?" Sally asked.

"This isn't going to well; you're still thinking about getting Sonic back. Well Sally, he's not going back with you. He's with somebody else now. And I think you should move on and let him go" Flamer said.

"But Flamer—I—"

"It's over Sally" Flamer said, looking away from her.

Sally didn't say anything; she was now in tears.

All of a sudden, they both hear gun shooting.

"Huh?"

The shooting stops; the door opens. It was Sonic and Amy.

"Damn, that was fun" Sonic grins at Amy.  
"Yup, and now we found them. So let's just get this over with" Amy said.

"Yeah" Sonic said. Even though he didn't want to see Sally, but he has to rescue her. It was his job to save people.

"Sonic! I knew you come here to save me!" Sally squealing. Flamer rolled his eyes.

Sonic didn't say anything to her. He and Amy walk up to them.

"Sonic? Why you have guns?" Sally asked. Sonic ignored her. He takes out his gun and shoots at the padlock.

Once that the padlock breaks apart, he opens the door. Sally and Flamer were free. Sally runs to Sonic and hugs him tightly.

"Thank for rescuing me, Sonic!" Sally squealed happily.

"Just let go of me, Sally" Sonic said coldly. Pushing her off.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. Can we start over? I promise I'll be nice to you. I want you back, please" Sally begged.

"No, Sally. I'm not going back with you. I already told you; you broke my heart badly. We can still be friends, but I'm not going back to being your boyfriend anymore. Now let's go" Sonic said.

As they made it out of Eggman's base; Sonic and Amy had to bring those two back at Station Square. Sally rides with Sonic, while Flamer rides with Amy.

As they rode back to Station Square; they dropped off Flamer and Sally and left. Sonic and Amy were heading back to G.U.N HQ.

Sonic and Amy told Shadow and Rouge that they have completed their mission.

"Well, you completed your mission. You're free to do whatever you want. Shadow and I will do other missions ourselves. You guys did well" Rouge said.

"Thanks. So we're going to take a break on missions?" Amy asked.

"Yup, and don't worry. We'll call you when there's mission for you. So have fun lovebirds" Rouge said.

Sonic and Amy left the place and decides to hang out again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.17**

Sonic and Amy thought of going to Twinkle Park, to have some fun together. And since they have guns, they didn't have to worry about getting arrested, because Amy is a G.U.N agent. As for Sonic, he's only a temporary G.U.N agent; but he'll decide his choice to become a G.U.N agent soon.

As they are heading to Twinkle Park, they got in free couples. The guards already know that they're okay to go in with their guns, since they're special agents. Everyone in public already knows too.

"So, which ride you want to go on?" Sonic asked.

"How about the water ride?" Amy said with joy.

"A-A-Are y-y-you serious?" Sonic stammers nervously, that he hates water.

"Oh, Sonic. You look so cute when you're scared. And don't worry, the leather material is waterproof. That way it won't ruin the shiny clothing. So come on" Amy said as she drags him to the ride.

After waiting in line; it was now time to brace themselves, as they are about to get wet. Sonic was trembling with fear, he clings onto Amy.

"Sonic, it'll be fine. The water is not going to hurt you" Amy said, stroking his quills.

"W-What i-i-if it d-d-does?" Sonic chattering his teeth.

"That's nearly impossible, Sonic. Get ready. We're going to-YYYYAAAAHHHHOOOOO!" Amy screaming and cheering loudly, as they both felt themselves being pushed forward as the ride is moving down fast like a rollercoaster. Sonic was hanging tightly on Amy, screaming for mercy. As they reached the bottom, a big huge splash lands right on the people on the ride.

Sonic's fur and quills were soaked and wet, but his leather outfit didn't get wet. Since he remembers what Amy said about the leather material being waterproof. Weird but incredible.

After their water ride; Sonic and Amy were wet. Amy giggles at Sonic's reaction.

"I don't like getting wet. Man, the water is damn cold" Sonic shivered.

"Oh, stop it. You're okay" Amy teased him.

"Whatever, and you might want to stand back" Sonic said. Amy was now confused.

"Why? EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Amy squeals loudly as she backs away from Sonic shaking off the water drops from his quills. Once he's dried off, Amy moves back in with Sonic.

"Did you have to do that?" Amy smirked at him. Sonic shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, because I hate water" Sonic winks at her.

Amy rolls her eyes, but smirks at him.

It was now Sonic's turn to pick a ride; rollercoasters were his favorite but he didn't want to make Amy feel nauseous or scared, as he can remember from last time they went on the ride. As it made Amy throw up badly.

"So which ride you want to go on?" Amy asked.

"How about…the Tunnel of Love?" Sonic grins. Amy was now speechless, the last time that she made Sonic ride with her in the Tunnel of Love, he really didn't enjoy it.

"Tunnel of Love? But I thought you hate that ride" Amy thought. Sonic shook his head.

"Not really. Now come on" Sonic said, grabbing her arm and brings her to the ride to go on.

While riding in the tunnel; Sonic's hand was moving near Amy's hand. As he puts his hand on top of hers, they now hold hands like a romantic couple.

Sonic's heart was beating with love, he felt like kissing her, wanting to taste her soft lips again. He pulls Amy close to him, pressing their chests against each other.

Amy was now staring at his handsome emerald green eyes. As they lean their faces closer, their lips pressed each other. Sonic puts Amy's leg around his waist, but sitting in their seats. He runs his hand on her smooth leathery thigh. Amy rubs his chest to his shoulders.

While pulling away to breathe some air for a few seconds, they kissed back. Hearing the smooching kisses that they were making.

After their ride is over; they decide to go to the park where it's quiet. The sky was getting dark, as it was night time. Stars twinkling like sparkles.

Sonic pulls Amy close, wrapping his arms around her waist; he then thought of wanting to dance with her.

"Care to dance, my beautiful rose?" he said seductively.

"Yes, my handsome blue knight" Amy smirks seductively at him.

"Then let's dance" Sonic said, as he felt her hands on his neck.

**_Reisei na manazashi de kono chijou no in to yo wo _**

**_Sayuu ni kakiwaketeku _**

**_Watashi wa ano koro kara kimi wo mane shitakute _**

**_Sukoshi togarashita kuchibiru de saki e tsukisusumu_**

_(With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out _

_The lights and shadows of this world _

_Since that time I've wanted to be like you _

_Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips)_

While Sonic and Amy sings the Japanese song and dancing at the same time, they were feeling like they're in love. Their hearts beating fast, with romance.

**_Miwatasu kagiri hirogaru _**

**_Uso no sakanai sougen wo _**

**_Yume no naka de mita koto ga aru _**

**_Soko de kimi wo matter_**

_(In my dreams I have seen _

_A plain as wide as my eyes can see _

_Where lies will not blossom _

_I'm waiting for you there)_

**_Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa _**

**_Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you _**

**_Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO_**

_(A story that will end emotionally _

_Began that day when you said "I love you" _

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half)_

Sonic then dips her down, while singing.

**_ENDORESU ni utagau yori saigo made _**

**_Ano uso mitai na I love you _**

**_Kiite itai yo zutto zutto_**

_(Instead of endlessly doubting _

_I want to hear that dubious "I love you" _

_Until the end, always always)_

Sonic pulls her back up and continues dancing around with her.

**_Kotoba ni zenbu wa takusenakutemo _**

**_Koe ni daseba sukoshi wa kanarazu tsutawaru hazu _**

_**Ma mo naku tokiakasareru shinjitsu** _

**_Issho ni tashikameyou _**

**_Me ga sametemo kanashikunai sekai ga _**

_**Futari wo matteru** _

_(Words cannot be trusted completely _

_But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed _

_Let's ascertain together _

_The truth that will soon to be revealed _

_Even waking up to it brings no sadness _

_Such a world is waiting for the two of us)_

**_Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru _**

**_Ano hi ienakatta I love you _**

**_Oitsukenai yo RASUTO SUPOOTO_**

_(I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road _

_The "I love you" I could not say that day _

_I can't catch up to it even with my last spurt)_

Sonic and Amy with their hands around each other, they circle around, like waltzing. _(I don't know how to dance or dance with someone)_

**_Hon no sukoshi utagau toki dou suru no _**

**_Mou usotsuki demo I love you _**

**_Soba ni itai yo zutto zutto_**

_(What should I do when I doubt even just a little? _

_Already a liar, but I love you _

_I want to be by your side, always always)_

**_Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa _**

**_Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you _**

**_Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO_**

_(A story that will end emotionally _

_Began that day when you said "I love you" _

_I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half)_

**_Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru _**

**_Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you _**

**_Oikakechau yo zutto zutto_**

_(I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road _

_The "I love you" you said that day _

_I can't help chasing after it, always always)_

As the song ends, they kissed passionately.

* * *

**This song gets stuck in my head. And i decided to put that in the story. **

**I don't own the song "I love you" by Utada Hikaru. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.18**

After they had their kiss; they noticed that they're being watched. A group of male hedgehogs out of nowhere were walking up to Sonic and Amy.

"How sweet. Too bad you won't be with that blue doofus anymore, doll" the brown hedgehog smirks evilly.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy glaring at them, she hates guys who are a bunch of perverts, wanting to take her body or just rape her.

"We're just men, babe. You don't need to know who we are" the orange hedgehog said. They're definitely a bunch of disgusting perverts.

"Perverts. Which I really hate" Amy gritting her teeth angrily.

"Whoa dude. She sounds a little angry" the gray hedgehog said.

"And she looks sexy when she's angry" the brown hedgehog said seductively.

Sonic was now getting pissed at this, seeing these perverts trying to talk crap and flirting with Amy.

"Get away from her" Sonic growls, shielding Amy from those male hedgehogs.

"Oh, look boys. It's the fastest dumb alive. Hahaha!" they laughed.

"All right, that's it!" Sonic performs a spin dash and knocks them down, but some got out of the way.

"Get the girl, we'll deal with blue boy" the brown hedgehog said.

They nodded, as they go to Amy. The others go to Sonic and fight.

The guys were now looking at her leather outfit, making the guys go crazy at seeing her how sexy she is with that leather. Their eyes were filled with lust, which is not a good sign.

Amy noticed that their eyes filled with lust, she knows it's not good.

"Nowhere to run, pink babe" the gray hedgehog chuckles evilly.

"Hmph! Nowhere to hide, boys" Amy smirks as she takes out her two pistol guns and aims at them.

"Shit! She's got guns!" the red hedgehog panics.

Amy smirks evilly, that the guys had no weapons to fight.

Sonic was punching and kicking at the guys without breaking a sweat.

With Amy; she sees that the scarlet red hedgehog wolf whistling at her.

"Sexy girls shouldn't play with guns, babe" he smiles evilly.

"And big boys shouldn't make girls very pissed off" Amy didn't fire at them directly, she shoots at the ground, where it's closer to the guys at where they're standing on.

"WHOA! SHIT!" they got jumpy from hearing the loud shooting, they saw Amy slowly walking up to them, while shooting at the ground to scare off the boys.

"I have had enough with disgusting perverts right now!" Amy shouting angrily, still shooting on the ground. They boys ran away, except the gray hedgehog, he wasn't scared of her.

"Give up?" Amy stops firing.

"I never give up, baby" he tackles her to the ground, and was now on top of her.

"You got such a sexy body" he said with lust.

"And you are a pain in the ass!" she knee kicks him in the crotch, as he groans loudly, and gets kicked in the stomach. Now that he was off of her, she got right back up from being pinned down to the ground.

While Sonic is still fighting these male hedgehogs, they were still recovering fast, but not enough to fight back. They were all getting tired, running out of energy. Sonic wasn't giving up, he still beats them all.

"I give up! Let's get the hell out of here!" the indigo hedgehog said, he and his boys got away, except the brown hedgehog.

"Looks like it's just you and me, skinny tattoo bluey!" he fights with Sonic.

With Amy; she was punching the gray hedgehog without stopping, she elbow punches him to the face. Then butterfly kicks him, sending him straight to the tree. Once he's unconscious, the brown hedgehog was thrown to the tree, with the knocked out gray hedgehog.

He was now knocked out cold, unable to get up.

Sonic and Amy have finally kicked the guys' asses. They high-fived each other for winning the fight.

"We kicked their asses!" Sonic cheers. Amy giggles cutely.

Just then, they hear someone clapping.

"Bravo, bluey and pinkie doll. You did very well fighting my men" the unknown male hedgehog said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.19**

"Scourge" Sonic and Amy said at the same time. Once that Scourge was done clapping at them, he stares at Amy.

"Hiya, pink baby. You're so sexy. _Purrr_" Scourge purrs seductively. This made Amy very pissed off. She really had enough of hearing any guy's big pervy mouth again.

"Shut your damn big mouth, perv!" Amy growls angrily.

"Sheesh! You have a big bitchy mouth, chick!" Scourge said with a snarl. He then realized that this made Amy even more pissed off as she takes out her guns.

"What was that Scourge? Did I hear you call me bitchy mouth?" Amy smirks evilly, but angrily. Scourge gulps nervously for opening his big mouth.

"Hehehe….whoops" Scourge taking a step back.

Sonic smirks at this scene, since his evil twin is so going to get beaten up by a girl.

"Uh-oh. You are so busted Scourge" Sonic chuckles.

"It was an accident" Scourge still backing away from the angry pink hedgehog.

"Well, then. You should have kept your big damn mouth shut, Scourge. You know what happens when you say something nasty to a girl" Amy chuckles, getting closer to him.

Scourge's back hit against the bark tree, he was trapped.

"Now now, we can work this out, right babe?" Scourge stammering in fear. Amy chuckles and shook her head.

"I don't think so" as she puts her gun on his forehead.

"You're gonna shoot me are you?" Scourge closed his eyes, waiting for to get shot, but it didn't come.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, Scourge. I'm gonna teach you a lesson" Amy said.

Scourge opens his eyes.

"What lesson?" he asked stupidly.

"For calling me 'babe' and flirting at me. You know I don't like it when a guy flirts at me. It's so annoying and ridiculous" Amy hissed angrily at him.

"So what? Men see you so attractive and sexy" Scourge just had to open his big mouth again. Amy points her gun at his forehead again.

"Shut up! That's because they want to play with my body. And they don't show respect on women either" Amy growls.

"You know, you look even more sexier when you're naked" Scourge said with a smirk. Wrong thing to say.

Amy fires at the ground, making Scourge yelp with fear of hearing the loud gunshot.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You made the girl angry. You don't want to make the girl angry!" Amy hissed.

"Whoops! My bad" Scourge chuckles nervously.

"Yeah you're bad. HYAH!" Amy knee kicks him in the crotch. As Scourge felt the kick, he falls to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt. Nice kick Ames" Sonic smirks.

"Thank you. And Scourge, one more thing" she kneels down.

"What?" Scourge groaned.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll kick your greeny ass so hard that you'll never sit for a week. Got it!" Amy said in his face. He nodded nervously.

"Good. And don't ever flirt at me again. Or I'll cut out your tongue that you'll never be able to talk. Understood?" Amy said. He nods again.

Amy stands up and walks to Sonic. They left the park, leaving Scourge by himself.

"She's scary" Scourge stammers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Agent G.U.N Amy Rose Ch.20**

Sonic and Amy were walking out of the park; but suddenly, they hear a loud metal clang.

"Ho ho ho!" it was Eggman, in his robot machine.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

"What a surprise! Ah, I see you both have tattoos! How wonderful!" Eggman laughing.

"What are you laughing at Egghead?" Sonic takes out his guns. Amy did the same too.

"Whoa! Guns? How pathetic! Hahaha!" Eggman laughing evilly.

"We'll see who's laughing now!" Sonic fires at Eggman's robot machine. It did go through the machine, but not enough to take it down.

"It's no use! I guess I'll have to do chaos spears to take it down!" Amy said as she puts her guns away.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Amy throws her pink chaos spears at the robot machine, it destroyed its legs. It now lost its balance; it was falling down to the ground, along with Eggman inside the machine.

**_(*yawns* I'll skip the fight)_**

After the robot machine is destroyed; Eggman was ejected from his seat. Sending him miles away from here.

"That was fun" Amy said.

"Yup, but we know he'll be come back again. Let's go home" Sonic said.

Now that they're home, they were kissing roughly in bed.

**_(No they're not going to 'do it')_**

Sonic was on top of Amy, kissing roughly on her lips. Being more aggressive, but with gentle.

Amy rolls over, her turn to be on top. Sonic runs his hands on her back, to her waist. They pulled away to breathe.

"Sneaky girl" Sonic smirks.

"I know" Amy said with a sexy tone.

The End.


End file.
